


Thin Ice

by BravoMyHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Skater!Cas, dancer!cas, smart!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoMyHero/pseuds/BravoMyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Cas is an accomplished figure skater and no one really knows until one day Dean goes to pick up Sam and Jess from her ballet class and he sees Cas teaching the class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in his car, tapping on the steering wheel in time to the music. He sighed again and checked the time. Dammit Sammy was late again. He was supposed to be out here ten minutes ago.

Dean’s car sat outside a dance studio. Sam’s girlfriend, Jess, had asked him to come watch her class today. Even Dean could admit the fourteen-year-olds were adorable, but ever since he got his license two years ago he had the responsibility of transporting Sam everywhere he wanted to go. It wasn’t like he could say no, after all.

Dean huffed once more and got out of the car, determined to either go get his brother or at least see what the hell was taking him so long.

As soon as he entered the building it was obvious that the class wasn’t finished yet. Girls in leotards, tights, and leg warmers were everywhere, jumping and spinning. Dean spotted Sam on a bench and sat next to him to watch the class finish up.

Sam gave him an apologetic smile as he sat down and whispered to him that he thought they were almost done. He then pointed out Jess, who Dean wouldn’t have recognized with here wild, wavy blond hair pulled back into a severe bob. Dean glanced around the rest of the class. He almost didn’t notice him until the music abruptly stopped when he heard a male voices say, “No no no.”

The girls cleared to the edges of the floor and then Dean saw him. He was one of the most beautiful people Dean has ever seen. He was wearing a black tshirt and a pair of tight leggings that came to his shapely calves and showed off his perfect ass. His feet were covered in soft looking black ballet shoes and Deans eyes travelled back up to his features. His hair looked like he has just woke up, or he never owned hairbrush, or he just finished rolling around in the sheets with someone. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t all of the above. 

Currently Dean was staring at his backside, appreciating how his tshirt did nothing to hide the muscles in his shoulders when the man turned around. His face was even more beautiful, and the pair of blue eyes spoke to Dean down to his very soul. It was when those eyes made contact with his, widen slightly, then quickly looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks, that Dean realized he recognized this man.

He wasn’t a man, but a kid that went to school with Dean. Dean hadn’t even realized it was him because the guy he was used to seeing at school was a nerd. He wore glasses and sweater vests. Dean had always thought that it was kind of cute, but Castiel (he remembered) liked to keep to himself and Dean could never find the time or courage to approach him.

Now though, he had to. No way he was finding out that nerdy Castiel was actually a hot dancer and letting him get away with keeping that a secret. 

Dean didn’t realize he hadn’t really blinked or looked away from the beautiful boy until Sam snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, giving him a weird look.

“You okay Dean?”

Dean nodded and then turned back to watching Castiel, who was now demonstrating how a certain turn should be executed. Then he stood up and dismissed the class, saying they would work on that move next time.

“I’m gonna go over to Jess, we’ll only be a few more minutes, promise.” Sam told him, standing.

“Yeah sure, take your time. I’m gonna go talk to the teacher, we go to school together.”

Dean got up and walked over to the front of the room where Castiel was sitting on the ground pulling off his shoes. He looked up in surprised when he noticed Dean approaching. A blush spread over his cheeks and he immediately looked ten times more focused on his shoes. Dean thought it was adorable, after all, Castiel was the one in those pants that were driving him crazy, what did he have to be shy about?

“Hey, Castiel right? We go to school together.”

“Uh…yeah…that’s me. Why are you here? I mean…not that you can’t be…it’s just…” Cas was rambling so Dean put him out of his misery.

“My brother wanted to watch his girlfriend, but what are you doing here, man?”

“I teach here.” Castiel said flatly, as if Dean was an idiot for asking.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah no I got that part. I mean, I guess I didn’t realize that you danced. You didn’t seem like the type is all.”

“And what type do I seem like?” Castiel asked, looking a little offended.

“No offense dude, it’s just, I would’ve pictured you spending all your time in a library.” 

“Well, people aren’t always what they look like.” Castiel responded, looking back down at his feet. 

“Yeah…” Dean glanced over at his brother and Jess, who were watching him and obviously ready to leave. He held up a finger at them, asking them for one more minute.

He looked back down at Castiel, who was still looking at his feet. “Hey, you got a cell phone.”

Castiel gave him a look. “Yes, of course.”

There was a pause of them just kind of looking at each other. “Can I see it?” Dean broke the silence.

Cas reached over into his dufflebag and pulled out his phone, putting it into Dean’s outstretched palm. Dean quickly added himself to Castiel’s contacts and handed him the phone. 

“You better use that,” he said in a mock stern voice, pointing finger at him. Castiel responded with stunned silence.

Dean turned and started walking away. He heard Castiel say a quiet “okay” and threw a grin at him over his shoulder.

“Come on guys.” He said to Jess and Sam who were giggling to themselves.

In the car, Sam was obviously curious, as was Jess, but at least she was subtle about it. Finally, after waiting to see if Dean would say anything and seeing that he wasn’t going to, Sam broke.

“So…?” He asked.

“So what?” Dean asked shortly.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Who was that?”

“A guy that goes to my school. I didn’t realize he was a dancer.” Dean responded.

“Oh he’s not a dancer,” Jess said, “Well, I mean, he is a dancer, but he’s actually a figure skater. He dances for his technique and musicality and stuff.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at the new information while Sam asked, “Really?”

“Yeah totally, you didn’t know? I guess he’s some superstar too. Like, Olympic level guys. I’m surprised that you didn’t know that Dean, if you two are classmates.” Jess said.

“Well, he kind of keeps to himself at school.” Dean said.

After that the subject of conversation changed to some teacher that both Sam and Jess hated, leaving Dean to think about the beautiful blue-eyed boy who had some secret life. When they arrived at the house, Sam and Jess hopped out and went to work on their school project without another word about Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart did a little flip flop and he couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He quickly added Castiel to his contacts and then took a deep break. Get ahold of yourself Winchester; you’re acting like a twelve-year-old girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just a couple notes on the updates and such.
> 
> I will not abandon this fic. I promise. I hate it when authors abandon WIPs and I won't do that with this. 
> 
> I'm going to try to update this about once a week. They might be small or shorter updates, but I really want to keep up on this consistently. I just ask that you understand that I am a student studying engineering and that takes up a lot of my free time.
> 
> I appreciate all the comments and kudos being left, it honestly warms my heart :)
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr at http://bravomyhero.tumblr.com

Dean went up to his room. He had calculus homework to work on, but he couldn’t focus.

Everyone at school just assumed that Dean was a player. He was attractive and had a cocky attitude. Because of this, both guys and girls kind of steered clear of him. However, the opposite was true. Dean was a virgin. He only had one serious relationship with a girl named Lisa, but they broke up when Dean moved here a couple years ago. 

Another thing they assumed about Dean was that he was dumb. They didn’t realize that he had a 3.9 GPA and was in AP calculus, on track for an academic scholarship.

There were a lot of things people didn’t realize about Dean, which is why if one of his friends walked into his bedroom right now, they would be surprised to say the least. Dean was sitting on his bed, calculus book, notes, and homework spread out in front of him and his phone right on top of it all. 

He was nervous. What if he had punched in a wrong digit to Castiel’s phone? What if Castiel assumed what every one else did and wouldn’t want to text him? What if he just wouldn’t text him? Dean would try to do one problem, but then his mind would drift to his worries and his phone would be in his hand again, checking for messages.

He finally gave up and went down for dinner. Jess was still there and there was pleasant conversation at the table. His mom loved Jess and even his dad thought she was a good kid. Dean had to admit she was kind of awesome.

After dinner Dean went back upstairs. Immediately he saw his phone sitting on his bed and he groaned. He really did need to get his homework done so he decisively set his phone on his nightstand behind him. 

He finished his last problem about an hour later and as he was going across his room to staple it, his phone vibrated and he froze, heartbeat picking up. He shook himself and continued to staple his homework. It was probably just Benny anyways, asking him if he’d done the homework yet or something. Even if it was Castiel, why was he getting so worked up anyways? 

He took a deep breath and looked at his phone. Sure enough there was a text from an unknown number.

[Unknown] Hello Dean.

His heart did a little flip flop and he couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He quickly added Castiel to his contacts and then took a deep break. Get ahold of yourself Winchester; you’re acting like a twelve-year-old girl.

[to Cas] hey castiel, how are you?

Dean then freaked out about the text for the next few minutes. Was it too much? Too little? He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, with his phone on his chest.

[Cas] I am good. How are you?

[to Cas] Im good. Just finished my homework, getting ready for bed.

[Cas] I just finished my homework too. I’m in bed already because I have to get up early but I didn’t want you to think I had forgotten to use your number like you had asked.

Dean felt himself blushing just a tiny bit, but he would never admit it.

[to Cas] Oh yeah? What time do you have to get up?

[Cas] 5:30

[to Cas] what? That’s insane! School doesn’t start until 7:30, why would you get up that early.

[Cas] I have a practice session before school. I’m sorry Dean, but I really must be going to sleep now. Good night.

[to Cas] Oh sure, sorry for keeping you up. Goodnight Cas.

Dean set his phone down on his chest again. He decided he kinda liked Cas’s abrupt texting. A lot. And Cas didn’t seem to mind too much that Dean wanted to text him. Dean continued to analyze the conversation for a few more minutes until Sam knocked on his door and asked if he wanted to come watch a movie. Dean said he’d be right down. He had very pleasant dreams that night about a blue-eyed boy in tight leggings.

Dean woke up the next day actually looking forward to school instead of forcing himself to go like he normally does. Even Sam notices.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?”

“What? What are you talking about?” Dean looks over himself for shirts tucked into underwear or shaving cream on his ear.

“You’re smiling. Before noon. It’s weird.” Sam said, a slight smile on his face.

Dean blushed a bit. “Shut up, bitch.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Whatever, jerk.”

They made it to school without incident. Dean didn’t see Castiel all morning and disappointed. He shut his locker before lunch, mumbling to himself about turning into such a pining girl. He’d only really talked to the guy once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas seemed to perk up a bit at that, just slightly, nodded, and walked off. Dean shook his head and smiled. He liked Cas, a lot. Even if he did remind him of a little bird at times: fragile, flighty, and unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insight into my life currently and how it might affect you: I don't have as much written ahead as I would like, I have a couple big tests this week (Differential Equations and circuit analysis), and I have a horseshow this weekend, so I probably won't update next week. Look for the next update on Tuesday, March 11. Hopefully that one will be a little longer :)

He walked into the lunchroom with his sack that his mom had made for him that morning and looked around. He saw his usual group of friends already sitting, and to his dismay, the table was full. It happened pretty often, they’re group was really big and lucky enough to have the same lunch, but everyday one or two people couldn’t join them. It hadn’t happened to Dean before, so he was at a loss for where to sit.

Then he noticed Castiel, sitting in the far reaches of the cafeteria, eating a sandwich with a book in front of his face. Dean walked over and set his lunch across from him, sitting down.

Castiel looked up, startled, eyes wide. Dean waited for him to say something, at least a hi or a don’t sit at my table, but Cas appeared to be short-circuiting.

“Hey,” Dean said.

Cas blinked. “…hi.”

A pause. Dammit, Dean didn’t think this far ahead. Oh right! Cas was reading when he walked up.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you, you can keep reading. The table I usually sit at is full so…” Dean waved his hand vaguely in the direction of his usual spot and finished lamely.

“No it’s ok. I just finished the chapter and was going to put it away anyways.” That’s the most words Dean has ever heard him speak all at once and damn his voice does things to him. It was deep and gravelly, surprising for his slight stature.

“What are you reading?” Dean asks, unpacking his lunch.

“Pride and Prejudice,” He answers, blushing slightly, embarrassed.

“That’s cool. Have you read it before? It’s one of my favorites,” Dean smiled at him.

Cas’s eyes go wide again. “You’ve read it?”

“Yeah, surprised?” Dean smirks.

“Well…it’s just…you don’t really seem the type…” Cas flounders.

“And what type do I seem like?” Dean asks lightheartedly, repeating what Cas had asked him in their first conversation.

Cas smiles, relaxing with Dean’s familiarity. It’s a beautiful smile really, and Dean can’t help but stare at Cas.

“You seem like the type who would prefer science fiction or something…else…” Cas says, the something else implying that he thought Dean was the type who preferred not to read.

“Yeah man, I love that too. And fantasy. And even some non-fiction. Really the only books I don’t like to read are text books,” he jokes and Cas huffs out a shot laugh of agreement. They both eat a few bites of their sandwiches. 

“So...” Dean starts awkwardly, “Dancing?” It’s sort of a statement and sort of a question.

Cas signs. “Go ahead,” he says resigned.

Dean’s eyebrows furrow, “Go ahead what?”

“Make fun of me. Tell me how girly it is. It can’t be anything I haven’t heard before.” Cas’s eyes remain on the sandwich in his hands.

“No, man,” Dean says earnestly, “I wouldn’t do that. Dance is cool, and you look pretty good at it.”

Cas’s eyes lift a bit at that, “Really?”

“Yeah really. I think that it’s cool.” Hot was more like it, but cool would have to do. He didn’t want to freak him out, he didn’t even know if he was into guys. “How long have you been dancing?”

Cas seemed to be brightening. “Ever since I was a kid. But it’s not really a huge passion. I just do it for my skating.”

“Oh yeah?”

Cas nods. Now that they’re talking about what he’s passionate about he seems more animated, opening up a bit.

“Mhm-hm. A lot of the skating moves and dance steps originate in ballet so I’ve been taking classes almost as soon as I started skating.”

“And when did you start teaching?” Dean asks curiously.

“That’s more recent. I teach one or two classes a week and fill in for other teachers when they’re sick.” Cas says and then takes another bite.

“How come I never knew that you skated or danced before?”

Cas starts to look embarrassed again. “Well, at my old school, people knew and would make a big deal about it and it was all everyone associated with me. I didn’t like that. When we moved here I didn’t want to be known as that one skater kid, so I didn’t tell anyone.”

Dean could sense that he was holding something back about the reason why he never told anybody. He reasoned that Cas was probably bullied a lot about it.

“I get that. Wanting to be defined for you, not the image people think of when they see you. It makes sense.” Dean says.

Cas makes eye contact with him again seeing the truth and understanding in Dean’s face. He smiles a bit.

Dean is stuck, he thinks. He cannot look away. This magical blue-eyed boy has captured his soul just with his eyes and Dean can’t look away. They continue to stare for a few more seconds until Dean manages to blink and break the spell. 

They continue to eat the rest of their lunch in relative silence, both of them a little uncomfortable from the personal information that Cas had just shared. Dean was pleased that Cas had opened up to him a bit even though now they were quiet.

It wasn’t an unpleasant, awkward quiet either. It was the mutual type of quiet where both parties were comfortable not speaking, unlike the uncomfortable quiet of people struggling to find something to say. 

Cas finished his lunch first, packed up, and stood. “I uh, have to go now,” he said stiltedly, as if he wasn’t quite sure how people said goodbye.

Dean smiled to reassure him. “Ok, I’ll text you later,” he said around a mouthful of sandwich.

Cas seemed to perk up a bit at that, just slightly, nodded, and walked off. Dean shook his head and smiled. He liked Cas, a lot. Even if he did remind him of a little bird at times: fragile, flighty, and unsure. 

The rest of the day passed with no more sightings of Cas. Dean hoped that he would at least catch a glimpse of him after school, hanging around by his car for a few minutes before he had to leave, only slightly disappointed, to go pick up his brother from the middle school a few blocks away.


End file.
